


lost in translation

by zhengtng



Series: winter olympics au [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, bin has a side account with a random english name, eunwoo translates his own stuff on twitter bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengtng/pseuds/zhengtng
Summary: how bin fell in love with the eunwoo fanbase translator on twitter, not realizing it was eunwoo himself.





	1. the dm

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to hockey butts, basically explaining how binu got together!! this is gonna be slower updates mostly bc hockey butts is my focus, but it's also gonna be considerably shorter (maybe three/four chaps) of binu being complete idiots and failing at communication
> 
> screen names/facts  
> \- freestyle king is eunki and prince is eunwoo  
> \- bin goes by josh on twitter which i made up bc we don't know bin's english name, and eunwoo uses felix which is his english name  
> \- this chapter takes place over roughly eight months ish??? bin has his twitter for five months before eunwoo messages him for the first time, and the conversation after the first convo takes place roughly a month after that but we all know time isn't real tbh

**- > _chat with donghan_  
**  
 **bin** : hey  
 **bin** : whats a generic english name  
  
 **donghan** : why  
  
 **bin** : i need it for a fanboy twitter  
  
 **donghan** : is this literally so you can fanboy over cha eunwoo  
  
 **bin** : maybe so  
  
 **donghan** : idfk just use like  
 **donghan** : josh   
**donghan** : or smthin  
  
 **bin** : ur the best  
  
 **donghan** : i know  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
my first tweet should describe me: i love cha eunwoo  
  
-> you pinned a tweet  
-> you followed @eunwoofanbase and fifty others  
  
☆☆☆  
  
(five months later)  
-> current stats: 250 following, 880 followers  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
like this and for every like i’ll do get to know me!  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
6\. i’m korean but i currently go to school abroad!   
  
_**- > dm with @exnwooah  
**_  
 **for eunwoo** : sent tweet: i’m korean but i currently go to school abroad  
 **for eunwoo** : hi! i know this seems really weird, but i’m not completely fluent in english (mostly self taught) so if i have any questions may i ask you?  
  
 **josh** : uh yeah sure!! i don’t mind but timezones   
**josh** : tho my sleeping schedule is shit so maybe not  
  
 **for eunwoo** : thanks!!  
 **for eunwoo** : i’m felix btw :D  
  
 **josh** : nice to meet u!  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_dm with @eunwoofanbase_**  
  
 **josh** : felix  
 **josh** : felix dude i’m crying  
 **josh** : who made this new costume he looks like a fairy i’m gonna throw myself off a cliff  
  
 **for eunwoo** : don’t do that D:  
  
 **josh** : dude it’s an expression don’t worry  
 **josh** : but wow watching that short program changed my life  
 **josh** : how is he just so effortless  
 **josh** : and beautiful  
 **josh** : @ god why  
  
 **for eunwoo** : isn’t that a question every eunwoo stan asks themselves  
  
 **josh** : u right  
 **josh** : have you ever been able to see him in person?? i would die  
  
 **for eunwoo** : no :/ i study mostly and i’m too far away from any competitions to go  
  
 **josh** : god if i still lived in sk  
 **josh** : life = over  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with prince  
_**  
 **freestyle king** : you look like an idiot  
  
 **prince:** what  
  
 **freestyle king** : you are literally just creepily staring at your phone while were being lectured  
 **freestyle king** : just bc coach can’t see u doesn’t mean i cant   
**freestyle king** : who r u talking to anyways  
  
 **prince** : just someone on twitter  
  
 **freestyle king** : eye emoji which twitter  
 **freestyle king** : actually i doubt its ur real one  
 **freestyle king** : its the fan account u run for urself isn’t  it  
 **freestyle king** : are they complimenting u  
  
 **prince:** maybe  
 **prince** : but he helps me with translations sometimes  
 **prince** : and he’s fun and nice to talk to in general  
  
 **freestyle king** : wow  
 **freestyle king** : sounds like someone has a crush  
  
 **prince** : i do not  
 **prince** : besides, even if i did, he literally lives multiple continents away  
 **prince** : he also thinks he’s talking to felix, not cha eunwoo  
 **prince** : he also could be straight  
  
 **freestyle king** : eunwoo  
 **freestyle king** : if he’s waxing poetic about ur thighs  
 **freestyle king** : he’s not straight   
  
☆☆☆  
  
 _ **- > chat with prince  
**_  
 **freestyle king:** is this the account  
 **freestyle king:** twitter.com/exnwooah  
  
 **prince:** what  
 **prince:** how did you find this  
  
 **freestyle king:** i’m me  
  
 **prince:** ok point taken  
 **prince:** dont do anything  
  
 **freestyle king:** i promise on kenta’s girl group videos  
  
 **prince:** you leaked one of those   
  
-> your message has been read  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**dm with @exnwooah  
**_  
 **for eunwoo** : hey  
 **for eunwoo** : are you awake  
  
 **josh** : unfortunately   
**josh** : why?  
  
 **for eunwoo** : i can’t sleep  
 **for eunwoo** : i have this super big competition coming  
 **for eunwoo** : for school  
 **for eunwoo** : and i’m terrified  
  
 **josh** : you’ll do fine  
 **josh** : you seem like you have your life generally together  
 **josh** : tho i get what you mean i have something super important coming up and everyone keeps saying i’m prepared  
 **josh** : but am i  
  
 **for eunwoo** : thats exactly how i’m feeling right now  
 **for eunwoo** : i’m expected to do well so if i don’t   
  
**josh** : just dont think about that  
 **josh** : cause you’ll fail if u do  
 **josh** : i get yelled at everytime i say anything like that lmao  
  
 **for eunwoo** : yeah  
 **for eunwoo** : true  
 **for eunwoo** : thanks for listening :D  
  
 **josh** : no problem   
**josh** : thats what friends are for  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with freestyle king_**  
  
 **prince** : help  
 **prince** : i’m in love with twitter boy  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> __**chat with donghan**  
  
 **bin** : help  
 **bin** : i think i’m in love with the boy that runs an eunwoo fan account  
 **donghan** : oh my god


	2. the realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLO long time no see so this fic!! is done!! a two shot turned into a three shot so the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow once its been edited!
> 
> for those of you that also like timelines: starting from the first chapter bin gets his josh account around may/june of 2016, and five months later begins talking to eunwoo as felix, by the time this chapter happens, they’ve been consistently talking for about three months. this chapter takes place in the beginning of march, so bin is beginning to prepare for the nhl draft and eunwoo has worlds in the middle of march, and its 2017
> 
> i deleted my curiouscat bc apparently they were bought my a sketch af company that mines data but!! feel free to hit me up on twitter @ http://twitter.com/chaeunwus

-> _**chat with bin**_  
 **donghan** : ok  
 **donghan** : i have given this some deep thought  
  
 **bin** : its been like twenty minutes since i told you  
 **bin** : i didn’t think your brain worked that fast  
  
 **donghan:** do u want my idea u heathen  
  
 **bin** : continue  
  
 **donghan** : one option would be convince him 2 do selca day with you or something  
 **donghan** : that way u can at least know he’s attractive  
  
 **bin** : ok but what if someone google searches my selfie and then finds out im a hockey player and ruins my draft prospects bc these teams find out im in love with cha eunwoo  
  
 **donghan** : ok mr. paranoid  
  
 **bin** : thAT WAS THE POINT OF THE FAKE NAME  
  
 **donghan** : well i mean the other one is just confess and have an online relationship without knowing really anything about each other and hoping it doesn’t blow up in your face  
  
 **bin** : or i could just suffer in silence  
  
 **donghan** : or that   
  
**bin** : the draft is coming up soon anyways  
 **bin** : and he said he had something coming up so both of us may be busy  
  
 **donghan** : suffer Then glad i used my braincells for nothing  
  
 **bin** : you proved that you still have them  
  
 **donghan** : goodbye  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with prince_**  
 **freestyle king** : what do u MEAN  
 **freestyle king** : not like i didn’t expect this at all  
  
 **prince** : shush  
 **prince** : he’s just  
 **prince** : supportive and nice and   
  
**freestyle king** : in love with cha eunwoo  
  
 **prince** : yeah but   
**prince** : he knows me as felix not eunwoo  
  
 **freestyle king** : do you even know what he looks like  
  
 **prince** : ……  
  
 **freestyle king** : euNWOO  
 **freestyle king:** HE COULD BE A CREEPY OLD MAN  
  
 **prince** : he’s never done a selca day!!!!  
 **prince** : and its not like i can ask i can’t exactly send one back to him!!!  
  
 **freestyle king** : jesus you are the biggest disaster gay i’ve ever met  
 **freestyle king** : i mean what are you gonna do confess and magically be boyfriends without knowing anything about each other  
 **freestyle king** : unless you’re willing to blow your cover  
  
 **prince** : i dont know  
 **prince** : and worlds are like  
 **prince** : in two weeks i don’t want to add extra stress  
  
 **freestyle king** : suffer in silence then  
  
 **prince** : yay  
  
 _[ten minutes later]_  
  
 **freestyle king** : wait  
  
 **prince** : what  
  
 **freestyle king:** how do u update for urself when ur COMPETING  
  
 **prince** : oh  
 **prince:** one of my dongsaeng’s from school does it  
  
 **freestyle king** : and he won’t expose you?  
  
 **prince** : he likes the promise of food too much to do that  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 **for eunwoo** @eunwoofanbase  
to help prepare for worlds, like we always do, for eunwoo will be bringing in a temporary second admin to help update!  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**dm with @exnwooah**_  
 **for eunwoo** : hey! just letting you know i probably won’t be able to talk much these next two weeks, combined with worlds updates and just some school stuff  
  
 **josh** : no problem, i saw the tweet and thought it would be a little weird to message anyways because i wouldn’t know who would answer  
  
 **for eunwoo** : good point  
 **for eunwoo** : ddana is relatively harmless  
  
 **josh** : ddana?  
  
 **for eunwoo** : it’s a nickname  
 **for eunwoo:** don’t ask  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**chat with donghan**_  
 **bin** : donghan  
 **bin** : donghaaaaaaaaan  
 **bin** : i know ur not asleep  
  
 **donghan** : what do u WANT its 2am  
  
 **bin** : i miss felix  
 **bin** : how am i supposed to survive another week of no contact  
  
 **donghan** : goodNIGHT MOONBIN  
  
☆☆☆  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
wow back on my cha eunwoo bullshit  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
not like i ever left  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
but he’s literally so beautiful and talented wtf spill the secrets   
  
**josh** @exnwooah  
i wish i was @ worlds i’d be that one embarrassing fan 4 him  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
also shout out to the planning gods for making worlds early enough in the semester that i still have time to get my shit together after they end, you’re the real mvp  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with eunwoo hyung_**  
 **captain ddana** : hyung!!!!! you did so well u looked amazing  
 **captain ddana** : twitter was v appreciative of you  
  
 **eunwoo hyung** : thanks sanha  
 **eunwoo hyung** : and thanks for running the account  
  
 **captain ddana:** speaking of the account  
 **captain ddana** : who is this one account u follow  
 **captain ddana** : and dm  
  
 **eunwoo hyung** : sanha  
  
 **captain ddana:** its not like i read all ur convos or anything  
 **captain ddana** : but are u ever gonna tell him ur eunwoo and ur a nerd who runs an account for urself  
  
 **eunwoo hyung** : i do Not Know  
  
 **captain ddana:** ok hyung  
 **captain ddana** : dont suffer too much  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**dm with @eunwoofanbase**_  
 **josh** : r u back to normal  
  
 **for eunwoo** : yes! worlds are over some normalcy has returned  
  
 **josh** : wow goals i’m in stress city rn  
 **josh** : but thats not the point  
 **josh** : eunwoo’s program gave me life i think my roommate was ready to murder me bc of the yelling  
 **josh** : how can one person be so amazing and beautiful lmk @ earth  
  
 **for eunwoo** : thank you -> dm unsent  
 **for eunwoo** : ikr life isn’t fair  
   
☆☆☆  
  
 **josh** @exnwooah  
its april which means time for DEATH aka i’m trying to graduate and not fail all my tests so if you don’t see me often u know where i am   
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **dm with @exnwooah**  
 **for eunwoo** : fighting josh!!  
  
 **josh** : thank u!!!!  
 **josh** : im gonna be stressed until like june this is fine  
  
 **for eunwoo** : you’ll do amazing!!  
  
 **josh** : thanks felix :)  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with freestyle king_**  
 **prince** : he sent the :)   
**prince** : what does that mean  
 **prince** : am i being FRIENDZONED  
  
 **freestyle king** : it’s called being nice u dumchit  
 **freestyle king** : i would say he's straight but i've seen his tweets i know thats not the truth  
 **freestyle king** : you can’t be friend zoned if you HAVEN”T TALKED ABOUT FEELINGS  
 **freestyle king** : god i thought you were a disaster gay but apparently he is also you’re perfect for each other  
  
 **prince** : Goodbye Eunki  
  
  



	3. the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual shoutout to my shower thoughts for reminding me to post this ur the real mvp
> 
> so this chapter was born bc i needed another time skip, go figure! the first few conversations happen in the last week of may, and then theres a time skip to the end of june, right after the nhl draft where bin is selected to go to the maple leafs where he eventually meets ong, which is how this begins to tie into hockey butts
> 
> and a special thank you to chickguans for beta reading this for me and putting up with all my ridiculous ideas ilu and rEAD HER FICS ok bye thank you for coming with me on this ride!!!

_**- > chat with freestyle king**_  
 **prince** : so  
 **prince** : you know that program i was telling you about  
  
 **freestyle king** : the american one yeah  
  
 **prince** : i got in  
  
 **freestyle king** : hoe OH MY GOD  
 **freestyle king** : thats amazing!!!!!  
 **freestyle king** : putting ur english skills to use we love a multilingual king  
  
 **prince** : we have free days  
  
 **freestyle king** : i dont like where this is going  
  
 **prince** : so  
 **prince** : what if i tell josh  
 **prince** : and we meet up  
  
 **freestyle king** : do you even know where he lives  
  
 **prince** : …….  
  
 **freestyle king** : audio message (its eunki saying DISASTER loudly)  
 **freestyle king** : and what if he doesn’t live close to new york huh what are you gonna do  
  
 **prince** : then its not meant to be!!!! i guess!!!!  
  
 **freestyle king** : lord help me  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_dm with @exnwooah_**  
 **for eunwoo** : hey!!  
 **for eunwoo** : i don’t think we ever discussed where you live  
 **for eunwoo** : but i’ll be in new york this summer for a program  
  
 **josh** : we’ll be on the SAME CONTINENT?  
 **josh** : i don’t know where i’ll be this summer yet bc i’m waiting for results!!! but i’ll let you know once i find out  
  
 **for eunwoo** : :D  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**chat with donghan**_  
 **bin** : emERGENCY  
 **bin** : CODE??? EVERYTHING  
  
 **donghan** : what do you want  
  
 **bin** : fELIX WILL BE IN NEW YORK THIS SUMMER  
 **bin** : WHAT IF IM NO WHERE NEAR NEW YORK  
  
 **donghan** : jfc  
 **donghan** : all your prospects are in that area  
  
 **bin** : YEAH BUT I DONT WANNA GET MY HOPES UP  
 **bin** : i couLD MEET HIM?  
  
 **donghan** : if this is what you’re gonna be like   
**donghan** : im gonna block you until the draft is over i s2g  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**dm with @eunwoofanbase**_  
 **josh** : hey!!! sorry i haven’t been able to talk life has been crazy   
**josh** : but i’ll be in toronto! depending where you are in new york the flights are super cheap and easy to get  
  
 **for eunwoo** : awesome!!! we’ll have to plan a day  
  
 **josh** : once i know my schedule more i’ll let you know  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**dm with @eunwoofanbase**_  
 **josh:** whats your schedule like? it will prob be easier to plan around then mine  
  
 **for eunwoo:** i have the weekend of the july 21st-23rd off!  
  
 **josh:** eye emoji i also have the 22nd and 23rd off  
 **josh:** where are you gonna be? the city?  
  
 **for eunwoo:** yeah!   
**for eunwoo** : there’s a small cafe not far from where i’m staying where we can meet up, i can send you the pin?  
  
 **josh:** yeah that works?  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**chat with donghan**_  
 **bin** : holy fucking shit im gonna meet him  
 **bin** : im deadass about to drop $200 on a ticket to meet the love of my life  
  
 **donghan:** you literally have no idea what he looks like  
  
 **bin:** DETAILS  
  
 **donghan:** if u get murdered dont call me for help!  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**dm with @eunwoofanbase**_  
 **josh:** bought my ticket!!!  
  
 **for eunwoo:** i can’t believe this is happening  
  
 **josh:** same!!  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with freestyle prince_**  
 **prince** : euNKI  
 **prince:** oh god what time is it  
 **prince** : i don’t care actually you’ll see this when you awaken  
 **prince** : right so i may have forgotten to tell you that josh and i planned to meet in new york  
 **prince** : he bought the ticket today  
 **prince** : this is happening  
 **prince** : i still havent told him i’m eunwoo  
 **prince** : but were meeting at the cafe by the dorm so maybe that will prevent a freak out  
 **prince** : dont kill me  
  
 _[circa 8:30pm est which is 8:30am kst when eunki awakens]_  
  
 **freestyle king** : this  
 **freestyle king:** this is what i awaken too  
 **freestyle king** : you’re bobo the fool  
  
 **prince** : thank you for the support  
  
 **freestyle king** : no problem, actual disaster  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> _**dm with @eunwoofanbase**_  
 **josh** : boarding the plane! i’ll text you when i’m out of the airport and heading to you  
  
 **for eunwoo** : i’ll let you know what i’m wearing!  
  
☆☆☆  
  
it seems unreal that bin is honest to god walking through the airport, mask on and nothing but a carry-on bag as he heads towards the exit, wincing as the sounds of new york city hit him right away. yet, here he was, heading to a random cafe sent to him on twitter to meet someone that he had been talking to on twitter for almost a year.  
  
and he had no idea what he looked like.  
  
he could hear donghan in his head, being the voice of reason, which was the most ridiculous statement he could ever imagine. felix could be 40, or not even a guy, or some random dude out to kill him and bin would never know because he never asked for a picture. he should probably send donghan the log in to his fandom account just in case they found his body and the police needed context to what had happened -   
  
“focus idiot,” he muttered to himself korean, turning his music into offline mode to avoid the awkward silence that would come with a too weak underground signal.  
  
one stop.  
  
two stops.  
  
three stops.  
  
he moved without thinking, his mind too busy panicking about the possibility of what could happen. when the 15 minute walk to the cafe was up, he would walk in and meet felix for the first time. being in a public place like a cafe was only a good sign right?  
  
all too soon he was outside, staring at the sign as it mockingly blinked at him, beckoning him to come in and either meet his future or his doom. (the donghan in his head was rolling his eyes and calling him extremely overdramatic.)  
  
on the count of three, he would go in.  
  
one.  
  
two.  
  
three.   
  
bin opened the door, the bell above jingling and he winced as the sound cut through the otherwise quiet cafe. he was tempted to check his twitter again, to double check the message that explained what felix was wearing, but instead he busied himself with removing his mask and unplugging his headphones as he walked in the direction of the person who was wearing that same outfit from the back. time seemed to slow.  
  
“hey are you - _oh my god_.”  
  
bin couldn’t help but just stare, because standing in front of him, was none other than cha eunwoo, wearing glasses and a baseball cap.   
  
and then he was smiling, tentatively, and bin’s brain broke because no picture through a computer or phone screen could compare to seeing cha eunwoo in the flesh.   
  
“i know this is probably not what you were expecting. do you wanna sit?”  
  
bin just nodded, because he felt like if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t know what might spill out - his brain to mouth filter had seemed to turn off.   
  
“do you mind if I explain in Korean? it’s easier for me.”  
  
a nod from bin.   
  
“one of my friends, eunki, started an account dedicated to himself, because he’s like that. he introduced the concept to me and it seemed like an intelligent idea, a way to make sure no misinformation got out, you know? since the skating community is weird and things get leaked and i had learned English in school and wanted a way to better my skills. talking to you at first was completely for just helping me translate, but then we actually started talking and i didn’t know how to tell you that who you were tweeting about was actually me and i -”  
  
“where did Felix come from?”  
  
eunwoo was staring back at him, eyes wide. he probably wasn’t expecting bin to actually say something while he was rambling.  
  
“it’s the name i picked in English class. plus, very few people know it, so it seemed like a good alias.”  
  
“right, carry on.”  
  
“uou were nice to talk to, and even though i had to change some of the facts, you were still supportive even when i was panicking about what you thought was school, and it was nice to be able to talk to someone without having them try and buy into the whole world. i think that’s when i actually started to like you.”  
  
eunwoo clapped a hand over his mouth, a blush working its way up his cheeks. bin’s brain attempted to process, but it just keep translating like into english and short circuiting.  
  
“you like me???”  
  
bin could see the cashier raise an eyebrow at that, and he realized he had said that in english, probably too loud to be private. he cleared his throat, and lowered his voice, repeating the sentence in Korean.  
  
“I-”  
  
“i like you too, you know. that’s why I agreed to meet you even though my best friend thought you were a serial killer.”  
  
“that's- that's good.”  
  
they both stared at each other.  
  
“so where do we go from here?”  
  
bin took a deep breath, holding out his hand.  
  
“hi, I’m moonbin, hockey player who was just drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs, aka josh, who’s in love with felix, aka cha eunwoo”  
  
A smile creeped across eunwoo’s face, as he took bin’s hand, but instead of doing a typical handshake, he interlaced their fingers.  
  
“hi, i’m cha eunwoo, professional figure skater, aka felix, who’s in love with josh, aka moonbin.”  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with donghan_**  
 **bin** : dude  
 **bin** : dude you’ll never believe this  
  
 **donghan** : what  
  
 **bin** : picture.jpg  
  
 **donghan** : holY FUCKING SHIT IS THAT CHA EUNWOO?  
  
☆☆☆  
  
-> **_chat with freestyle king_**  
 **prince** : good news  
 **prince** : very cute  
 **prince** : also a hockey player  
 **prince** : picture.jpg  
  
☆☆☆


End file.
